plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PvzFanatic's PvZ RPG!
Theme: http://youtu.be/qSse8h5jniI When a teammate is vanquished, play the first movement of this: http://youtu.be/4Tr0otuiQuU Play this when you have low health in a battle: http://youtu.be/uQxsyA6s90Y RPG Hooray! The zombies have stopped attacking (or so you think)! After everyone celebrates, 6 plants (me being Snow Pea) and Crazy Dave go on a walk. But then, the zombies come back! Now the plants and Dave fight zombies in an RPG style! Characters -PvzFanatic: Creator of this page and Snow Pea -Dragonfruit21: Snapdragon -Rasengan553: WaterFruit -Cyprind65:Carp -IdemSplix: Frozen-star (a PvZCC of his) -Klump! Presentations: Fruitpunch (a Bonk Choy for whatever reason...) All slots taken! Plantables Plantables are plants you can use in battle! If one lives through a battle, you can use it for free in your next battle! They cost sun, though. Sunflower-50 sun: doubles the amount of sun you collect when defeating the zombie in the current battle Heavenly Peach-125 sun Peashooter-100 sun Repeater-200 sun Threepeater-300 sun Gatling Pea-400 sun Habanero (PvzFanatic's PvZCC): 175 sun Spikeweed-100 sun Wall-nut-50 sun Tall-nut-125 sun Cherry Bomb-150 sun Doom-shroom-125 sun Gravebuster-75 sun Zombie Sendables Sometimes, zombies will send things like gravestones. Gravestone-spawns imps and is easily taken down by Gravebuster in one hit Wooden plated gravestone-spawns imps and takes 2 gravebusters to vanquish Metal plated gravestone-spawns imps and takes 3 gravebusters to vanquish Imp-a weak but fast zombie Trash can imp-a stronger imp Quest and Battle #1 The plants and Dave run frantically. Snow Pea and Carp run into a Cone-head zombie, Waterfruit runs into a newspaper zombie, Dave and Snapdragon run into a Bucket-head zombie, and Frozen-star runs into another Newspaper zombie. Fruitpunch comes across a poncho zombie. What do you do? Tell me in the comments! Frozen-star destroys the Newspaper zombie's newspaper, making the zombie mad. He uses "Punch" and deals 10 damage. Frozen-star now has 90 health. Frozen-star gets mad upon being hit, and uses "North Punch" The zombie lose 50 health and is stunned. Carp uses "Fin Slap" on the Conehead. It bites him, but to no prevail. Snow pea finishes off the zombie by freezing it completely, then shattering it. The duo earns 50 sun and a plant food each. Waterfruit uses tackle on the newspaper zombie. It loses it's newspaper and loses 20 health. The zombie becomes enraged and uses "Punch" to deal 10 damage. Water fruit now has 90 health. Upon being hit, Waterfruit gets angry and shoots 4 water stars at the zombie. The zombie is stunned and loses 40 health. FINISH HIM! Snapdragon uses "Fire-ball" and it does 150 damage! The Bucket-head zombie loses it's bucket and it uses "Punch" dealing 10 damage. Snapdragon has 90 health now. = Snapdragon tries to finish off the zombie with fire breath. The zombie loses it arm and head, effectively being defeated. Snapdragon gained 100 sun and a plant food. After Battle and Quest #1 Dave and Snapdragon cautiously walk around the streets looking for the others. They come upon a screen door zombie that does not notice them. Do they run or fight? Snapdragon sneakily comes up behind the zombie and uses "Bite" (much like Chomper would do) to remove it's head! Snapdragon receives 50 sun. Snow Pea and Carp come across a flower pot. Near it is a bucket head zombie. Snow Pea wants to possibly plant a Spikeweed. What do they do? Carp slaps the bucket off. The bucket head, noticing the bucket has been slapped off, comes to fight Snow Pea and Carp. Snow Pea uses a plant food to take down the zombie. The duo earns 25 sun. Quest and Battle #2 Category:RPGs